


Unraveling

by gold_sakura



Series: Fictober Prompts [5]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, just very soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gold_sakura/pseuds/gold_sakura
Summary: It was past nine o'clock when the front door shimmied,making it apparent that Hakyeon’s boyfriend still had trouble with their new locks. The older can't help but giggle as the knob shook with more force before a click occured, all signs of frustration disappearing as fast as it came. Although the entrance to their apartment was inside, Hakyeon could still feel that it was slightly colder out there, seeing the silhouette of the man he had been waiting for all day shiver because of sudden goosebumps. Hearing the light gasp of his lover made his smile grow even wider.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kyaappucino](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyaappucino/gifts).



> Hi there! So I'm a bit late with Day 5 but here it is! The prompt voted for was Red Knits~
> 
> Also gifting this to Denise even though I already made her beta it lol mainly because of the scene that happens near the end heheheh
> 
> Alright, hope you enjoy!

Fiddling with his sweater wasn't helping the time pass by. Hakyeon could only watching the ticking clock with a sigh leaving his lips. He knew his boyfriend had told him that he would be home late from work in the morning, but that didn't help his mind be at ease. Perhaps he was being selfish for expecting a cuddle session every night before dinner, maybe he should have been productive and worked on some choreography in the living room. He forced those thoughts into his brain, but nothing was enough to move him from his usual spot on their couch.

Their apartment gradually got colder as the sun began to set, the man’s sweater no longer doing its job of keeping Hakyeon warm as well as he had first received it. The closet full of blankets was too far, at the end of the hallway next to their bedroom. It was convenient when they slept, but now it was just a nuisance, Hakyeon’s arm raising to grasp at the air. Pretending that he was close enough to turn the knob was amusing for about five minutes. Hakyeon let out a deeper exhale as he tugged at the decorative quilt he had under him, the thin layer barely protecting his bare feet from the lowering temperature.

His fingers curled around the ever growing holes forming on the sides of his hips, the result of Hakyeon’s nervous habit revealing itself more with every wash. Seeing a worn-out sweater had his boyfriend urging him to buy a new one, even offering to be a brand name sweater Hakyeon had eyed at the mall the last time they went window shopping. Of course he had rejected the younger’s offer, a frown occurring at the thought of getting rid of his favorite piece of clothing from his closet. He had enjoyed its complete comfort the first few months of use, but now Hakyeon had someone who could bring the same, or really much more warmth for his entire body.

It was past nine o'clock when the front door shimmied,making it apparent that Hakyeon’s boyfriend still had trouble with their new locks. The older can't help but giggle as the knob shook with more force before a click occurred, all signs of frustration disappearing as fast as it came. Although the entrance to their apartment was inside, Hakyeon could still feel that it was slightly colder out there, seeing the silhouette of the man he had been waiting for all day shiver because of sudden goosebumps. Hearing the light gasp of his lover made his smile grow even wider.

“I'm back.”

“Welcome back, Taekwoon.” Hakyeon called out, blinking as the other turned on the lights. It was odd that he hadn't noticed that he left himself in complete darkness, but it didn't matter anymore.

“What are you doing?” Taekwoon made his way to see Hakyeon curled up, only his eyes visible while the rest of his body was covered by the quilt.

“Waiting for you.” Hakyeon popped out of hiding, the quick motion making some of hair stick out in odd places. “I hope your day went well.”

“Idiot. Didn't I tell you not to worry this morning?”

“Yes, you did. I'm amazed that you still think that I would listen, though. We've been over this a million times. You're too cute to be taken seriously when it comes to ordering me around.” Hakyeon laughed when Taekwoon huffed, the younger turning away as he shrugged off his coat.

“That doesn't even make sense.”

“It does for me.”

“You're something else.”

“No, I'm Hakyeon, your unbelievably handsome boyfriend. What else would I be?”

“Nevermind.” Taekwoon shook his head, placing his briefcase next to the coffee table. Hakyeon couldn't help but notice he also had another bag, one that suspiciously looked as if it was from his favorite clothing store.

“Taek. . . Where did you go?”

“On an errand.” Taekwoon proceed to flop next to Hakyeon on the couch, nonchalantly pulling out a beautiful maroon jacket and leaving it on the older’s lap. “A very important errand that would help my stubborn boyfriend from getting sick.”

Hakyeon stuck out his arms to lift the new piece of clothing, biting his lip. He couldn't say that he hated it at all. In fact, he hated the way Taekwoon had learned his exact style, down to his picky preference of not having huge tags anywhere on the inside of the jacket.

“It's nice.”

“Just nice?”

“No. . .” Hakyeon mumbled, not wanting his thoughtful and caring boyfriend to have full pride in his good work just yet. “But, what's the occasion?”

“There's none.” Taekwoon shrugged. “Can't I just give the person I love most something every once in awhile without the excuse of a big event?”

“You can.” Hakyeon’s head flopped over, his cheeks heating up. His boyfriend didn't bat an eyelash when saying romantic lines that made him so flustered in the beginning of their relationship. It pissed him off, but also had him feel so many butterflies at the same time.

“Do you like it?”

“I love it. Thank you.” Hakyeon stuck his arms through the sleeves, purposely letting the back of the jacket stick to his chest, too lazy to put it on properly.

Both of the men stayed silent as Hakyeon explored the jacket even more, grateful at the discovery of so many convenient and hidden pockets. He had even found matching gloves in the outer compartments, sliding them on with awe once he saw they were a perfect fit. Taekwoon really had done his best to please him, which he was grateful for. However, he found his hands straying to the sweater he originally had on, watching some of the lint from his adored red knit sticking on his new gloves.

“Don't tell me I have to let this go.”

“It's falling apart, Hakyeon.”

“It's not like I use it outside anyways. Can't I use it when we're home?”

Taekwoon sighed. “Tell me, Hakyeon, did the hundreds of holes in that sweater do anything for you in the freezing weather today?”

“Of course it did.” Hakyeon shrugged off his new jacket for good measure, only to yelp when Taekwoon stuck a finger in a decent sized hole on his shoulder.

“These goosebumps tell me otherwise. You really should let go now. It's flu season and you have so many dance recitals coming up.”

“I really can't give it up.”

“Why not?”

“Don't you remember? This is the first Christmas gift you got me when we started dating.”

Hakyeon smiled fondly as he reminisced on that day, on the shiftily prepared box prepared for his gift with a sloppy ribbon on top. Taekwoon’s lopsided heart was shining amongst the perfect ones on the tag, the black outline unique from the bright pink. The feeling of carefully tearing away the wrapping paper and lifting the cardboard box came back to his fingertips, the bated breath of seeing the sweater returning to be caught in his throat. Everything about it had been perfect back then and it hadn't changed for Hakyeon at all.

“Of course I remember.”

“Don't you enjoy seeing this? Seeing me appreciate what you gave me so long ago?”

Taekwoon reached over to pet Hakyeon’s head. “It is nice, but I like seeing you in anything. I'm happy with you just being here with me.”

“Ah, Taek,” Hakyeon laughed, his hands lifting to fan his face profusely. “Are you being so flirty on purpose?”

“I'm just saying the truth.” Taekwoon attempted to prove his point by pulling a thread out of Hakyeon’s knit, one long enough that he was sure it was one that was wrapped his boyfriend’s wrist. He was about to talk again, when Hakyeon took the string from his hand. He began fiddling with it until there were two small loops at each end. Without warning, the older stuck one end on Taekwoon’s pinky doing the same for his own finger with the other end.

“This sweater isn't useless, see? Now we're living out the legend of the red string of fate. We were meant to be together.” Hakyeon smiled coyly, giggling when Taekwoon nudged him, a huge blush appearing on his cheek

“You're such a nerd.”

“And you love it.”

“I do.” The next moment, Hakyeon was being pulled into a tight embrace, the string around their fingers making it awkward as Taekwoon attempted to put his hand on the back of Hakyeon’s neck. Both of them noticed how the older’s elbow was sticking out, his head tilting too much to look comfortable. Neither of them said anything since they were attempting to stifle their bubbling laughter.  “Does fate want us to kiss like this too?”

“Mmm,” Hakyeon hummed, tugging at the string until it snapped. “I don't think so.” He wrapped his arms joyfully around his boyfriend's waist,  pressing chaste kiss all over his face. “Will you let me keep the sweater now?”

“Still thinking about it.” Taekwoon smirked pulling Hakyeon closer to him. “Looks like I'll need more convincing.”

  
Their lips met longer that time, both of them still grinning into the kiss. Hakyeon truly felt warm then, his red knit and his boyfriend being all he needed to forget about the cold around them.

**Author's Note:**

> So far, so good with Fictober haha. Let me know what you think so far! See you soon for day 6!


End file.
